Georgeland presidential election, 2016
The Georgeland presidential election of 2016 will be held on May 6, 2016 and will elect the President of Georgeland for a four-year term. Incumbent President Eileen Purves will be seeking a second term in office. She will be the first President to seek re-election since the presidency became an elected position, and if elected will be the first President since Michael Turnbull in 1988 to serve a second term. Candidates Liberal Democratic Party of the United Islands Nominee * Eileen Purves, incumbent President since 2012. Purves announced her intention to run again on November 24, 2015. Prime Minister Deborah Rhodes gave her endorsement to the candidacy, and no other candidates declared they would run for the position by the nominating deadline of January 14. Conservative Party of Georgeland Nominee * James Bradford, MP for Lowton, Shadow Minister for Finance, former Treasurer and Shadow Treasurer and, like Ingram, former leader of the Conservative Party. Bradford announced he would be leaving politics at the 2016 election on October 21, 2015, and three days later confirmed he intended to be the party's presidential candidate. He resigned from Parliament on December 14. On February 5, Bradford was chosen at the nominating convention with 47% of the vote, and 55% of the two-candidate vote. Ran for nomination * Benedict Ingram, Leader of the Conservatives from 1999 to 2001. A former social conservative, Ingram announced his candidacy with support from the party's moderates on October 10, 2015. Ingram came out as homosexual on that same day, becoming the first openly LGBT presidential candidate in the country's history. Despite a strong campaign, Ingram lost the nomination to Bradford, winning 41% of the primary vote and 45% of the two-candidate vote. * Peter Crouch, Governor of Long Island from 2006 to 2014. Crouch joined the Tories in 2015 and on September 3 announced his intention to be its presidential candidate. His candidacy attracted criticism, with allegations that his loyalty to the party was based only on self-interest. Crouch attracted 12% of the vote at the nominating convention, and was eliminated from the count. Declined * Tony Billson, Senator from the Federal District Georgeland Alliance Ran for nomination * Lois Daniels, President from 2008-2012. Daniels was the first elected president since 1958, and was a popular president and Mayor of Santa Christina. Daniels declared on 7 August 2015 that she would seek the presidency again. The vast majority of the party declared their support for Daniels, and by a unanimous resolution of the party's nominating conference on October 17, Daniels was declared the party's candidate for President. Declined * Michael Elderton, former Prime Minister of Georgeland and founder of the centrist Alliance, declared on 17 October 2015 that he would not be a candidate for the presidency. * Eva Brown, Senator from Long Island and the party's Foreign Affairs spokesperson, was speculated as a candidate when she announced she would leave the Senate, but did not nominate. Green Party of Georgeland * Senator Greg Downes, the party's leader since 2002, stepped down from the Senate on October 3 2015 in order to seek his party's endorsement for the presidency. He received no opposition to his candidacy and was confirmed by the party's nomination committee on February 4, 2016. Georgeland National Front * Iain Langley, the party president and spokesman, was confirmed on January 15 as the party's presidential nominee. Independent * Ryan Stone, former Governor of Bradmarch, and presidential candidate in 2008, declared via Twitter that he would be a candidate on May 4, 2015. He formally nominated himself on January 15. * Hugh St. Clair, former Governor of Long Island, declared his candidacy on October 18, 2015. St. Clair was also an Independent Senator from 1981 to 1995. At 78, St. Clair is the oldest person to run for President in history. * Neil Berryman, Democratic Senator from 1995 to 2001. Results Polling